Sunset Shine
by XxBeeCeexX
Summary: Sequel To Sunrise Glow...While cori is pregnant she is confronted with angry parents, More jealous dancers and What happens when Anthony comes back? READ SUNRISE GLOW FIRST! CoriXurban CoriXanthony R&R please!
1. Instinct

I woke that night to yet another roll of nausea followed by more mourning sickness. It had been this way the past 4 and a half months and I was really getting sick of it. Aleya was extremely helpful as was Urban but no one understood the pain I was going through. My back hurt constantly, my feet felt like I had run a marathon and I was still having terrible bouts of vomiting about once a month.

I had attempted to begin dancing, only to pass out from exhaustion, as soon as I had gotten the hang of it. I loved watching Urban dance though, in the time I had become pregnant he had become a full fledged dancer, going through the ceremonial dances of passage and what not. Watching him or Aleya dance always brought tears to my eyes, partly because I was extremely emotional from the pregnancy, but mostly because they were beautiful beyond belief.

All in all not much had happened in 4 and a half months, I had not spoken to my parents, and I later found out that they, as well as Kimber were planning to move to the Hawks keep. None of them had any idea that I was pregnant, for I as well as the dancers tried to keep it as secret as possible. I rarely left the nest and when I did I would wear extremely baggy dancers clothing, specially made to hide my baby bump.

AS for the baby bump, It was very obvious that I was pregnant, when I wasn't wearing baggy clothing, I was big, almost overly so for how along I was, but the doctors at the nest assured me that nothing was wrong with my baby. And if there was I didn't know if I could live with my self. No matter how much trouble, and pain the unborn child inside of me caused, I loved it, and I talked to it every day. It was apart of me that I could never give up, Never.

I rolled over to my side attempting to get the terrible nausea to subside. I felt Urban shift, closing the small gap between us, and I snuggled closer to his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. I felt his hand instinctively reach for my stomach, and I obliged, shifting to my back so he could reach it easier. His hand found my stomach, reaching under my loose fitting shirt. His cold fingers lightly brushed my swollen belly gently, while he continued to lightly snore. I sighed, His cold hands felt amazing, rubbing small circles up and down my stomach. I placed my own hand atop his. As I did this I felt a small bit of pressure on the side of my abdomen as the baby kicked. I smiled closing my eyes yet again.


	2. Flight

I always woke before Urban so It surprised me that when I woke that morning he was not there by my side. I felt around the makeshift bed, before opening my eyes and coming up cold. He wasn't there. I instantly began to panic, the last time I had woke and he hadn't been there I had been ambushed by a jealous dancer, and almost beaten unconscious. I took a couple of deep breaths before pulling my self to my feet. I pulled on a light weight robe and continued out into the nest.

It was buzzing as It always was, with dancers talking and dancing and cuddling and what not, but as I scanned the room I found no Urban. I closed my eyes begging no tears of fear to come. As I focused on breathing I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and a soft voice in my ear.

"Calm down, Cori, His parents, from the palace, stopped by earlier, he is showing them around wyverns court, no need to get worked up over nothing."

I turned to see Aleya giving me a calming smile, and I exhaled letting all of the unwanted tension melt away.

"Thanks Aleya, but I get the feeling you have been watching me again, I must say there is no need, I'm almost an adult I can take care of myself." I said, becoming slightly irritated. I pushed the irritation from my system, that was the hormones talking not me.

"Im no stalker Cori, I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby…Besides I bored." She sighed scanning the nest. Jay, the dancer who had been courting her had gone away with his sibling to tour the Mistari lands, and he wouldn't be back for 3 weeks. It was obvious that Aleya loved him, and him her, but Aleya being the stubborn dancer that she was insisted it was just another fling. And she hadn't been her usual happy go lucky self since he had left. I rolled my eyes and her dramatic attitude.

"Well, I haven't been to the market in a while…why don't we go, just you and me, It will be fun and maybe It will ease the boredom, until Jay gets back." I suggested, trying to sound excited. I was never excited to go to the market, because of the pregnancy, although most people didn't look close enough, there were always those few who noticed. I didn't really care if a serpent noticed, girls my age being pregnant wasn't uncommon, but when Avians saw me they scowled, or glared, and turned away embarrassed to even look at me. For avians a 17 year old girl being pregnant was shocking, because most avian ladies were married when the were about 20, and had children after that.

Aleyas face physically brightened, as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes lets go!!" she almost screamed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door. But I stopped her coming to an abrupt halt.

"Aleya, Aleya stop! I am not ready, my hairs a mess, I'm barley dressed just give me maybe five minutes and I will be ready, I promise."

She put on her pouty face, but I resister her bright green eyes puppy dog eyes, and started to get ready.

--

The market was extremely bust, because it was Saturday, and I was beginning to regret coming. I hadn't gotten any looks yet, but I was getting bigger every week and it was only a matter of time until everyone in wyverns court knew. I didn't want to be made a spectacle of. Yes Me and Urban were have the first mixed baby since Zane Cobrianna, and Danica Shardea, but it was no big deal. Our baby would not be a wyvern because when a sparrow and a raven mate, it will be 50/50 chance, and it is the same if say, a python and red rat mate, therefore, Urban and mine baby will either be a raven or a python, not both.

Aleya and I walked the streets, greeting those who talked to us, holding up clothing, and looking at artwork, The usual. The day was becoming uneventful, boring. Aleya and I had gone through this routine so many times that I could walk through the market with my eyes closed. We needed something new, something exciting. Then I got an idea. Aleya noticed at a wide grin spread across my face, and my eyes lit up. She began to back away because she knew what that look meant, and I had suggested it before and she had always denied.

"come on, Aleya, Please!" I begged, using her famous puppy dog eyes that she had just used on me this morning. "Please….?"

Her answer was short and quick, "No!"

I continued to fight, "Please, Aleya for me, Please…." I begged dropping to my knees, partly as a joke partly because I wanted it that bad.

"I swear to the gods, If you drop me…" she trailed off in a warning.

"YES!!" I jumped up squealing like a little serpent girl. A hadn't been this excited in months, but I was also very nervous. "I promise I wont drop you, I swear."

She sighed shaking her head not truly believing me, but not wanting to mess with my very irritable pregnant attitude.

"Alright well…turn around, and put your arms out." I instructed, and she obeyed turning hesitantly, after giving me one last searching look. "now im going to wrap my arms around your chest, and I need you to hold on to my arms…Ok?"

"O-Ok…." She was trembling slightly, and her response was less that comforting. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her hands tighten on my wrists in a vice like grip. She gulped. I closed my eyes and let my sleek black raven wings sprout from my back, letting my demi form take hold. I unfolded them, and spread them wide, letting the gentle breeze caress them. I tightened my grip on Aleya, and I felt her shake in fear.

"Ok…You ready?" I tried to ask gently but I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Y-Yes….I'm ready…" She stuttered, trying to be brave.

"Ok here we go…Three…two…one…"

And then we were flying. Aleyas screams filled my ears, for the initial take off, but they eventually died down. I beat my wings in a steady rhythm, swaying slightly and not taking many sharp turns as to not frighten Aleya. Aleya had stopped shaking and now she was screaming for me to go faster. And I did. I sped to my breaking point of speed, reaching the max that my demi form could handle. I glided over the nest in graceful motion. If I came upon another bird I would nod, in greeting while they stared. It was amazing and exhilarating, and absolutely beautiful.

I had always wanted to do this with Urban but he absolutely refused, and had all intention of keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground below.

We flew for about an hour before I came to a graceful stop in front of the huge wyvern statue. I unwrapped my arms from Aleya, and shrunk my wings back into my back, And turned to talk to my recently released passenger.

Aleya stood dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open, her eyes slightly glazed over in amazement. A huge grin spread across my face.

"So…did you like it?" I asked quietly, pretty sure that her answer would be yes.

"Like it…Like it….I absolutely loved it!" she laughed giving my a huge hug, and jumping up and down. "It was amazing…so fast…Is it always like that?" she asked curiosity coating her tone.

"Well, Its a lot faster when I'm in my full form, and not demi but…" I trailed of as I saw a familiar face in the distance.

His hair was dark, as were his eyes, but they held a certain happiness. His face had aged slightly and lost some of its roundness, but he looked like the same person.

There standing in front of the huge wyvern statue, a smile on his face, looking at me, was My childhood friend, the boy I had once loved.


	3. Expectations and Explanations

**I AM SO SORRY!!**

**I cont apologize enough! **

**I was gone, I know I suck, but I was grounded. But now I Am defiantly back, and the updates will come fast, every other day, if I can, I PROMISE!!**

**If you read…Please review, It makes my day and keeps the updates coming faster!!**

Anthony's face, was bright with excitement as he took in my face. I took off full speed towards him, my arms opened wide. As soon as I was near enough to him I launched, flinging my self into his arms. 

His body was different, bulkier, more muscular, and hot. He wrapped his arms around me in a stiff embrace, after all he was an avian even if he had once been my best friend and my first love. He pulled back as soon as he felt my strangely shaped body, and gasped, in a shaky breath. The smile disappeared off of my face, and my hand instantly went to my stomach. He glanced down, plastering a phony smile on his lightly tanned face.

"Cori, Wow, It…Its so good to see you." He stuttered slightly, unsure of what to say. 

I smiled brightly back at him, my smile completely real. 

"Anthony…" was all I said. I couldn't seem to get anything else out of my mouth, that was beginning to hurt from the jaw breaking grin. "Wow, Anthony.!"

I flung my self at him again, snuggling my face into his chest and inhaling his sent. It was different, he smelt overly clean, like raspberries and mint, It burnt my nose, and I pulled back quickly. He laughed at my embarrassing enthusiasm, and ruffled my hair that had grown down to my waist. Much longer than when he had last seen me. 

"hahaha…" he laughed out loud in a low, friendly chuckle, "Little cori, Wow you so…so big, so…just wow!!" He smiled, a true smile, and laughed again. 

I had almost forgotten that aleya had been with me, and she was now standing about six feet away, looking completely bewildered, and slightly irritated. I giggled, blushing pink. I waddled over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to where Anthony was standing. Anthony stiffened as soon as he took in Aleyas appearance. Her long black hair, bright green boa eyes, and revealing dancer clothing. I sighed at there nervousness, and wrapped my arm around Aleyas waist. Anthony winced as I did so. 

"Anthony, This is Aleya, My best friend." I turned smiling at her, before gesturing towards Anthony "And Aleya this is Anthony, the best childhood friend you could ever wished for." I giggled turning to punch Anthony lightly in the shoulder. 

Aleya attempted a smile before turning toward me, and saying in a hushed voice, only loud enough for Anthony, Aleya and I to hear. 

"Ummm…Im sorry to rain on you parade, but ummm, cori don't you think you should explain, you ummm." she cleared her throat, chancing a nervous glance at Anthony, before laying a hand on my stomach. "condition." she finished quietly. 

I sighed knowing it was coming sooner or later, and sooner was better than later, I turned toward Anthony with a pleading look, begging him to understand. 

"Yeah, I guess I should." I looked straight in anthonys eyes, "What do you want to know?"

He looked taken aback by my openness for a moment, before regaining his composure.

"Well, ummmm…When did it happen, how far along are you?" He looked embarrassed, for even asking, and I tried to assure him that it was okay by smiling a warm smile.

"hmmmm…About four and a half months ago." I answered, confident that he would understand. 

"So you and Kimber got married then, when do I get to see him, How did he take it?" He asked me a smile on his face, expecting a perfect innocent answer. I looked down trying to hide my face, I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve, and bit my lip, before looking up. 

"No, We never got married…" I continued to fidget as, Aleya wrapped her arm around me in a comforting embrace.

"Wait, you never got married, then…you mean…_Its not his?_" He whispered, moving forward, his voice accusing. He saw the answer in my eyes, and in my lack of answer, and he sighed frustrated. "well, Then whose is it?"

"His…his names Urban." I said his name slowly and quietly, trying to make it sound as good as possible. He took in my facial expression, my baggy dancer attire, and Aleyas vice like grip around my waist, and It all seemed to click for him.

"CORI!" he gasped, in shock, "You didn't, a serpent…a _dancer_!" she said the word like a swear, and aleya tensed, letting out a low hiss. But Anthony composed him self quickly. He sighed, taking my hand. 

"Even though I don't exactly agree with your…decision…If your happy, I'm happy." He smiled, even though it was small, and squeezed my hand. 

"Thank you Anthony, Im very happy." She sniffed trying not to cry, and returned his squeeze. 

"Do you love him?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper, his voice full of unexplainable sadness.

I wiped my eyes, laying my head on Aleyas shoulder, whispering a quiet but sure response . "More than anything." 


	4. Meeting

Having Anthony back, was amazing. It was like having a small piece of yourself gone, for over a year, then having it back. I couldn't help from smile.

While I walked arm and arm with aleya, and Anthony through the market, back to the nest I asked him many questions about the past year.

"so how is Keely?" Keely was Anthony's wife. I had never spoken to her, because I had only met her once. At their wedding. She was a small sparrow, with a quiet voice. Two months after they moved to the hawks keep, I had heard that they were going to have a baby, a baby boy. Keely was extremely reserved, she wouldn't even kiss Anthony on their wedding day, and I couldn't even imagine her becoming intimate with Anthony long enough to create a child. But then again, I could have said the same thing about me, about 7 months ago.

"hmmm…" he sighed, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "She's doing fine, She is still in the keep, taking care of Jacob." Jacob I assumed was their son, I smiled and nodded, signaling him to continue. "I umm…forgot to tell you…Keely's pregnant again." He said this with such boredom that I almost forgot to be excited. But as I thought about these words more, I realized how big, and how much an impact this would have. I ripped my arm from Aleya, who had been completely silent this entire time, I flung my arms around Anthony for the third time that day.

"Anthony Im so happy for you…We should have a play date!" I laughed as I gestured toward my own swollen belly. It was a joke, I knew as did he, that Keely would never allow her child around a serpents baby. 

Even as I stepped back, giving him another smile, he kept the same sour expression on his face, It was odd, shouldn't he be happy.

"Anthony…What's wrong?" I asked, concerned for my long lost friend. 

Seeing the turmoil on my face, he recovered quickly plastering a smile on his face. It was phony and tight with dark undertones, and it worried me. I pushed it aside, filing it away for further study. 

--

Walking up to the nest, I was deep in thought as to why Anthony was so unhappy. But all my confused, scatter thought were pushed away when I saw a very familiar pair, of beautiful blue eyes. 

Urban was lounging lazily on the steps to the nest, His hair was falling into his eyes, as he laughed at something the serpent he was sitting next to said. His feet were bare as were his chest, and I smiled, He was beautiful. He turned his face, until his eyes fell on me, he shot up moving forward, from a walk that gradually turned into a run. 

As soon as he reached me I Wrapped my arms around him, as he did the same to me. I felt him lift me off the ground and spin me around as we both laughed. As he stopped and set my feet on the ground, felt his cool breath tickle my ear as he whispered in my ear, "Hello beautiful." He said it just loud enough for Anthony to hear. 

He was standing mouth gaping, back tensed as he took, in Urban's barely clothed body, and our very _public _display of emotion. But at that moment I didn't care if Anthony felt awkward, I didn't care if my mother would have come racing up only to slap me and call me a disgrace. Right now it was just me and Urban. I felt his hands roam my stomach, as my mouth connected aggressively with his, He obliged kissing me back just as passionately, if not more, removing one of his hands from my stomach, only to put it on the small of my back and pull my body closer to his. 

I heard aleya clear her throat behind me, and I pulled hesitantly back. Only to find Anthony, fists clenched, and his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head. I blushed a bright crimson, and tried to explain, in stutters.

"Hmmmm…Anthony..this Is…ummm…Urban." I stated quietly, praying that Anthony wouldn't spontaneously combust. He unclenched his hands, and flexed his fingers, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

One. Two. Three. Four. I counted his breaths, until he finally opened his eyes, his face cold and emotionless, completely avian.

He held out his hand "Anthony." he snapped in a short breath.

Urban took his hand, lightly, and smiled, "Urban." He removed his hand and turned to me.

"So how do you know each other?" he asked me, genuinely curious.

"Me and Anthony? Oh we grew up together, we used to be best friends!" I smiled at my friend whose face was still emotionless. He nodded, and I quickly changed the subject.

"Anthony is staying in wyverns court for about a month to catch up with old friends and I offered him a room here, so he wont have to stay with strangers.

"That's so sweet of you." Urban said lightly, while turning to look at me again. "It will be great having you staying with us!"

I saw Anthony roll his eyes, and heard him mutter quietly to himself.

"Yeah, great."

His voice was laced with sarcasm.

--

**Okay. Another update, Yay!!**

**If you read it…review it!**

**Thanks..!!**

**:**


	5. Hurtful Words

I hated the way Anthony was acting. 

He always seemed to be frowning, or even glaring, and would hardly talk to me. 

I didn't under stand it, He was here, I was giving him a place to stay, and yet he didn't seem to be happy with anyone, or anything. He seemed especially hostile towards, Aleya and Urban. He couldn't even look at aleya with out tensing, and turning away, and when ever he saw urban with in close proximity of me he would scowl and stomp away like a pouty child. 

For the first few day that he acted like this I was concerned, trying constantly to figure out what was wrong, but now it had been a week and a half and A refused to act his age, and it angered me.

That day after, my doctors appointment, Urban, Aleya, Marcus, A, and I sat around in a small circle, eating pork and cheese, and various other foods.

Aleya was talking animatedly with marcus about Vere Obsidians recent visit to wyverns court, Anthony listened to their conversation, keeping his eyes on marcus the whole time, not daring to let his eyes stray to Aleya, He listened but said nothing, every few minutes glancing over at Urban and I. My head was laying in Urbans lap, I felt his right hand on my stomach, and his left softly running through my hair. He was humming softly, and beautiful song an I was beginning to fall asleep. 

I rubbed my eyes, opening them just for a moment, but long enough to catch anthonys expression. 

His eyes were trained on Urbans hand on my stomach, a scowl on his face. His mouth was twisted into a grimace, but his eyes had a certain pain in them, and it made me sad. I sat up lightly causing Urban to look down at me in concern, I smiled up at him, assuring him the everything was fine, and kissed him right below his ear, before standing and straightening my dress. 

I looked at anthonys face and reached out my hand, "Anthony, could be talk for a moment, in private?" I asked as sweetly as I could not wanting to upset him, or cause any suspicion for the others in the circle. 

He hesitated for a moment before taking my hand and standing. I looked at the faces in the circle before heading o the doors on the nest. Aleyas face was showing confusion, marcus was smiling at me, and Urbans looked slightly hurt. I smiled warmly at him, before opening the door to the nest and stepping out side, anthonys hand in mine. 

As soon as we were out o the nest I pulled my hand from anthonys and sat on the steps, just as I hear the big door bang behind us, signaling now that we were alone and would not be overheard. I gave a small smile to Anthony before patting the step next to myself. "sit down, I wont bite."

He hesitated the slowly sat down looking at me with a curious expression, and I dived in not letting emotions get in the way, for getting that I might startle him with my straight forward ness. 

"Anthony, what's the matter? Why don't you like Urban?" I asked quietly.

He sighed rolling his eyes slightly as if the answer was obvious, "Nothing, Cori, there is nothing wrong." 

"you only answered one of the questions. Why don't you like Urban?" I was scared of how he might answer, but I needed to know.

"I don't, not like him, I don't know I just…" he hesitated.

"Just…what?" I asked desperate to know what was on his mind.

"He's changed you." he said quietly, slightly angrily. I was startled at his answer and his anger, and I tried to reply lightly, fighting to keep the venom out of my own voice.

"He hasn't changed me, Anthony, he has helped me…Helped me so much, in more ways than you know." I sighed just thinking of it made me smile, but then anthonys anger got the better of him, and he said something the cut me, and stung, making me want to cry.

"helped you, helped you how?" sarcasm was coating his voice making me want to slap him, "By getting you pregnant, by getting you pregnant with…with that…that…_thing._" he sneered pointing at my stomach. As soon as the words had escaped his mouth I saw the pain on his face, and he stuttered trying to apologize, but I cut him off.

"don't just…don't." I felt the tears run down my cheeks, hot and wet. "You, ummmm, you need to just go ok, just go." I said quietly pointing at the street, "Just leave!" I yelled at him, causing him to flinch, change form and fly up into the dark night sky.

A/N

Ok so another chapter, wow…anthonys, just wow!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Wait

**So I cant apologize enough...but I'll try.**

**Im sooooooo sorry, it has been so long and I feel terrible.**

**I got grounded again and I had the biggest writers block in the history of writers block...but anyway,**

**Im back, for good this time!**

**Sorry! :(**

**anywho...on with the story!!!!!**

-------_______----------______-------________________________-------------------____________-

He didn't come back.

I had expected Anthony to come back that night, and I had been ready to forgive him. Sure what he had said was hurtful and wrong, but he was avian, and this was a big surprise for him, I had to understand that. But he never came back. I waited, staying up with urban into the latest hours of night, but he never showed.

Urban sat silently by my side, holding my hand, and humming to himself, while I held back tears. I think he wanted to comfort me, but didn't really know how. I had scared him by running into the nest, crying like and idiot, and not telling him what was wrong, but I couldn't. How could I ever tell Urban what Anthony had said, Urban would be furious.

I saw the pain in his eyes, I saw the doubt, I saw the hopeless confusion. I leaned my head on his shoulder right around the time the first dancers were starting to stir.

"Im sorry." I whispered running my fingers through his perfect coal black hair. I kissed his neck, and closed my eyes. "Im so sorry." I whispered again so quiet I wasn't sure he heard me.

I felt him sigh, and laugh. He cupped my face in his hands, pulling my face until it was even with his, and only inches apart.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked kissing my forehead, then cheek.

"I always do this," I began slowly, "I always hurt the people who mean the most...especially you." I felt a single tear run down my cheek, and I felt Urban's cool finger swipe it away.

"Never, ever, think your hurting me." He told me his eyes blazing "Never apologize for something you don't do."

I tried to pull away from him, to speak, to convince him that he was wrong, that I was hurting him, him and everyone around him, but I couldn't. At that moment I felt his lips press gently to mine, and all thoughts of speaking were erased. I melted into his chest, and closed my eyes.

~~~—~~~—~~~—~~~—~~~—~~~—~~~----~~~----~~~—~~~—~~~—~

weeks passed.

Months even.

And after all that time, I tried to forget.

I tried to forget that he meant so much.

Anthony, my loving, erratic, furious Anthony, never did come back.


	7. confusion

6 months along. Aleya gone. Urban gone. Marcus gone.

Anthony too. I gulped turning over onto my side, in the pile of cushions and blankets.

For the past week and a half I had been alone, at the nest. Urban had gone to his parents for two weeks. He had wanted to bring me along, he had almost begged, inpatient for me to meet his parents, Rayla, and Lio. He was completely sure that they would love me, want me in their family, I wasn't as sure. Of course they knew I was avian, they had no problem with that, he had even told me they thought I was brave. But the thought of his parents meeting me, actually seeing me, my warm Carmel brown hair, my deep brown avian eyes, feeling my stiff movements among their smooth and graceful ones made me nervous. In the end I turned coward, using the excuse that I wasn't up for the journey, because I was getting to big. Which was only partly true. I had seen the hurt and disappointment in his eyes, and after he had left I felt terrible. I was doing it again. Hurting him.

Aleya was gone to, bored out of her mind with out Jay she had went to find him in the Mistari lands. She also asked me to come but I refused, using the same excuse I had used on Urban. And again I felt bad.

Marcus was another story altogether, I hated being mean and I hated thinking ill thoughts of him, but truthfully I was glad he was gone. Ever since Anthony had left he hade been vile to me, giving me dirty, disappointed glares, reminding me of common Avians who noticed me in the market. He wouldn't speak to me, and one night as I had asked him flat out what his problem was, he had rolled his eyes and flew away, leaving me frustrated and angry. I had heard from the other dancers that he had gone to work things out with his parents, and was planning to move back in with them as soon as possible. When ever the dancers spoke of this they seemed to watch me, the glance my way, as if it was somehow my fault that he was moving away. This had me every more angry, regardless if it did somehow have to do with me, Which seemed silly, how was this my fault? He didn't need to tell people that.

Urban, Aleya, Marcus, The people that meant the most (or had meant the most...In Marcus's case) to me were gone for the time being, and as sad and lonely as I was, I couldn't get the nagging feeling out of my stomach when I thought of the forth person that was gone from the nest.

Anthony.

I hadn't seen him, I hadn't heard from him, I even asked other people in the market if they had seen him, and every single one I asked had said they hadn't. It hurt, Him leaving me completely, permanently, when I had been so eager to forgive him.

That was another problem, I _was _willing to forgive him, and in the back of my mind there was a little voice that said I shouldn't be so willing. What he had said was wrong and sick, and had cut deep, but I still felt the unexplainable need to protect my best friend. It troubled me, and kept me up at night tossing and turning as I saw his laughing face over and over in my mind. I tried to find an explanation for this, I thought, and pondered, turning possibilities over in my head. And as tried to find the answer I only found one that made since.

Anthony had always been a part of me. A part that I was afraid to lose and I was afraid that if I didn't forgive him then I had lost that part of myself that I would never get back. And I couldn't take that chance. I was terrified of losing that part.

I wanted that to be it. I wanted that to be the answer. Because it was an answer I could live with. But the more I thought over it the more it seemed less likely. When I thought of it at night that little voice was always there telling me I was wrong. Telling me things I didn't want hear, telling me answers I _couldn't_ live with. Answers that, even thought I didn't want them to be true, seemed to be becoming more and more true with every passing second. Answers so simple, yet so complex that they had me cry from exhaustion and confusion.

_You love him._ The little voice had told me. That was the answer that I couldn't believe. I loved urban with all of my heart, and soul, and self.

I sat in bed that night, arms wrapped around my torso, tears running down my face.

Did I still love Urban?

Of course! That was a stupid question, just thinking it made my head spin, and throb, my stomach heaved. Yes I loved him. More than life itself.

Did I love Anthony?

The question remained unanswered.

The truth was I wasn't sure if I did, and that scared me.


	8. Secret

Aleya Arrived back at the next with Jay only a few days later. She was bouncy and jumpy, and absolutely glowing. Jay wouldn't leave her side and it made me smile when ever I saw them. I had never seen Aleya so happy, and The expression on her face reminded me of myself when Urban had finally came back to the nest only six months ago.

Once in a while she would throw me looks and giggle quietly when I would wink at her. Sure just a fling. What ever. That night I watched as aleya laid down by the fire with Jay, she snuggled into his chest , and whispered something unintelligible to my ears, it looked like "I love you." I turned away smiling.

As happy as I was for Aleya I couldn't help but feel a little bit empty. Urban hadn't come home yet, and I wasn't sure when he would and I was still troubled with confusing thoughts of Anthony. I wanted nothing more than to forget him, and his frustrations. He was costing me more pain than he was worth. I wished that I could decide what was wrong with me, but I couldn't. I wanted to hold him in my arms, and tell him that I was sorry, that I loved him. But at the same time I wanted to slap him, curse at him and tell him he was dead to me.

I still couldn't decide. Did I hate him? Or did I love him?

I sighed rolling to my back, closed my eyes, pushing all thoughts from my head, concentrating on my heartbeat, my breathing, and the small kicks that came from my abdomen.

I heard a ruffling, And felt someone gently nudge me. My heart started racing, and my eyes snapped open, and I gasped, then slowly fear turned to relief, it was only Aleya, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aleya, good gods, you scared me." She smiled a warm smile as an apology, and grabbed my hand gently pulling me up into the sitting position.

"sorry about that, I have to talk to you, and I don't think it can wait till tomorrow." Her tone was common enough, warms and gentle, yet with a certain snakish quality, but her words caught me off guard, it sounded important.

"Oh, Okay, What is it." I tried not to sound to concerned, aleya could pick up on my emotions all to well, and she hated people being worried, or concerned, over her anyway. She smiled again, lowering her head, as if in embarrassment, and I took her long pale hand in my warm golden toned one. "Aleya, you can tell me." I reminded her, I trusted her with all of my secrets, well except one. Kimber. The alley. I shivered. I hoped she trusted me.

She looked up smiling, then turned her head, looked at Jay for just a split second then sighed.

"He is beautiful isn't he." It was rhetorical, I didn't answer. She sighed again then turned to back to me, a strange sadness in her eyes.

I watched her face waiting, anxious.

"Cori Im Pregnant." Her words were strange mumbled, quiet and I almost forgot to be excited.

Then I threw my self at her, enveloping her in a huge hug, I was bouncy, tears of joy springing to my eyes.

"Aleya! That's great new. Were going to be moms together!!" I was ecstatic, but it was all cut short, I looked closely at Aleya's pale, beautiful face, and it was sad, her eyes glistened with coming tears. I grabbed her face forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Aleya…what's wrong?" I shook her slightly "Does Jay know?" I asked her more quietly. She shook her head. "Well we have to tell him!" I almost screamed jumping to my feet, and turning to go over to Jays sleeping form, but Aleya caught me around the arm.

"Cori…Stop." I looked at her in confusion, her eyes were scared now, and she was shaking. I could feel the violent tremors coming off of her. "Its Not His."


	9. Very important authors note

Dear Readers,

I know I have been a terrible writer and trust me I feel horrible. But I'm afraid that I wont be able to continue with this story. I just don't have the time, and things have been tough lately, my parents just got divorced and my best friend has just been diagnosed with cervical cancer. She was always a huge inspiration to my story, she inspired the character cori so I'm not going to pretend that I'm fine, that its hasn't affected me, because it has. She has been my best friend since 1st grade, and she practically lives with me. I would love to continue this story, I am very proud of what I have so far, I just no longer find thrill in writing, and to tell the truth I just don't want to anymore. Someday when things get sorted out, I hope to comeback an finish this story. I apologize to anyone I let down or upset.

Sincerely Sorry,

MSR


End file.
